


Shovel Talk

by peppermintquartz



Series: Beautiful Stranger [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky: Best Sister Ever, Finn only makes a cameo, Gen, Heavy on the dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: Seth and Finn have started dating. Becky thinks she should make something really clear.





	Shovel Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnethralor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnethralor/gifts).



“So.” Becky puts down two mugs of beer.

Seth looks up and then around him, as if there is another person Becky is talking to. He then offers up a tentative smile. “Uh, hi?”

“You're dating Finn now.”

Seth nods slowly. “Ye-es. It's very new, but, uh, we're dating. As you know. Because you share an apartment with him. And he's gonna be here soon.”

Becky sits, her right arm thrown over the back of the seat, and the fingers of her left hand tap idly on the laminate surface. The Good Brothers diner will be crowded in a bit, but there are only two other occupied tables at the moment.

“I'm gonna tell you a couple of stories,” says Becky. “Don't worry, I'll be done before he's here.”

Seth raises his brows. “Okay.”

“When I was six years old, my mam and I moved to a new town 'cause she had a new guy. I didn't know anyone and I had no friends. Every day after school, this older boy, he'd come looking for me to just yank my hair. I didn't know why, and I still don't, but he'd hunt me down wherever I was and pull my hair. My mam, she said it was 'cause this boy liked me. My teachers said the same thing. I didn't like it, but you know, what did that matter?”

Uncertain of how this conversation is supposed to go, Seth sips on the Guinness that Becky's got him. Seth finds it gross, but he knows better than to say so.

The redhead smiles. “So one day, this older boy chased me into a playground where some other older boys were playin', and I thought, that's it, he's got me with his friends. He was taller and stronger and this time when he pulled my hair, he yelled something about me bein' a wicked girl, because only wicked people have red hair.”

“That's dumb,” Seth remarks.

“I know. I fought him, just flailed at him with hands and feet, and I kicked him in the shin by accident.” She scoffs. “That boy got real mad and pushed me onto the ground. The other boys, they ran off, save for one, who ran over and fought the bully off.”

Seth can't help smiling. “That had to be Finn. He told me about that.”

“It was,” Becky says. “After that, Finn walked me home every day, though he lived on the other side of town. He's five years older, and in those days he'd be laughed at for caring about this redheaded snot of a girl. Every day he walked me home, until he left for Japan. Kept me out of trouble, kept trouble away from me. I still got in fights, of course, but he always had my back.”

“He's a good guy,” Seth says. He feels absurdly proud of his boyfriend, for all they've just begun officially dating after Christmas.

“He's the brother I wished for when I was a kid,” she agrees. “When I was fifteen, I came out to my family. He was in Japan at the time. I was homeless for all of two days. He flew back to Dublin from Japan on the earliest flight he could get, found me, and bundled me off to stay with Luke's aunt until he got a job and could support us both. He's family, better'n the family I was born into.”

Seth is touched. “Thanks for sharing that. He really cares for you.”

Becky rests her forearms on the table and leans forward. “He does. And I love him, okay? So I am gonna be that bitch. This is the shovel talk, Seth. Finn Balor means more to me than any other human being on this planet, including myself, and I _will_ end you with my own two hands if you take advantage of him.”

Seth resists the urge to press himself into the back of his seat. Becky looks ready to murder. He holds up his hands and says, “I really like Finn, Becky. I want to make him happy. Who wouldn't?”

She tilts her head, studying him closely as if weighing him up for sale. “You'd be surprised.”

“Becky,” Seth says as sincerely as he can, “I want this thing between him and me to work. I can't guarantee we won't get mad at each other or that I won't upset him with some stupid shit, but I will try to make things right.”

That seems to reassure her. Her lips curl into a lazy smirk. “Well. Now that the whole shovel talk thing is done, I'm gonna give you some tips about my unofficial big brother.”

“Uh... thanks?” Seth sips cautiously on the Guinness. It's really too strong for his taste.

“I'm gonna be on vacation with my girlfriend for two weeks,” she says as she stands, and winks. “Oh, and he likes it on the rough side.”

Seth chokes, spraying beer across the table.

Someone pats him on the back and helped clear his airway. Seth tilts his face back after he dabs his mouth and beard somewhat dry.

It's Finn. He's glaring at Becky, unimpressed. “You are the actual worst, you know that.”

“Just keep your tusslin' to your bedroom and wash the sheets before I come home,” she retorts, and throws a one-armed hug around Finn's neck to kiss his cheek. Then she leans down and mutters in a stage whisper, “Handcuffs. Handcuffs are really good.”

“Rebecca Quinn, if you don't _shut up_ -” Finn threatens, but his face is a delightful shade of pink that Seth has never seen before.

Becky laughs all the way out the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday finnethralor!


End file.
